Plants vs. Zombies: Elemental Disorder
Plants vs. Zombies: Elemental Disorder is a spin-off to PvZ, where you, Penny, and Crazy Dave try to control the elements before Dr. Zomboss uses it to get the trio's brains. Game Modes * Adventure Mode: The normal mode, there are maps with the areas to show you where you are. * Minigames: They're in Adventure Mode but in gates. * Control 'em Again: The replayed Adventure Mode, but harder. * Survival: It's still here, you can play it like PvZ 1 (when the game is finished once) or PvZ 2 (in the Adventure Mode. * Zen Garden: Now with added more stuff! It's just like PvZ 2 Zen Garden, but some plants are special. Order of Events Starting in the Evergreen Plains, you, Penny, and Crazy Dave have a nice day. And after that, Zomboss appears and captures the natural elements and says he will use them to get their brains. Then the Gargantuar appears. After that, Zomboss runs away and accidentally leaves the Nature element. Crazy Dave puts it in a box and says he will put all the elements in the box. After that, the three of you go and follow Zomboss in the Rocky Cave. When you get to the Rocky Cave, Zomboss manages to run away, while the three of you are stuck with the zombies. Once you defeat the zombies, Zomboss appears with his zombot and attacks you, and when the zombot dies because of your plants, he runs away and drops the Rock element, then Crazy Dave puts it in the box. After that, you, Penny, and Crazy Dave go and follow him to the Misty Mountains. In the Misty Mountains, you all climb up to get to Dr. Zomboss and he is on another zombot. Once you defeated him, he runs once again and leaves the Wind element behind, and Crazy Dave puts it in the box. Zomboss lands on his Shark-tronic Sub and goes away. Luckily, Penny can turn into a boat and the three of you follow Zomboss to the Gushing Rivers. Once you get there, Zomboss summons the zombies to attack you. And when you defeat them, Zomboss battles you with the Zombot Shark-tronic Sub. Once he is defeated, he again drops the Water element and goes to the Snowy Peak and all of you follow him. Battling the Eskimo Zombies in the Snowy Peak, Zomboss in his Zombot again. After being defeated, he realizes that he left the elements behind and saw the box Crazy Dave is holding. Zomboss grabs the box, and accidentally pressed his teleport button and teleported Crazy Dave and Zomboss, leaving behind the box. Penny puts it inside her to protect it. Meanwhile, Crazy Dave and Zomboss is in The Sound of Lightning and Zomboss realizes there are more elements to find. He runs away to get the Lightning element. Crazy Dave runs faster and fights the zombies. Zomboss creates a Zombot to stop him, but fails. Crazy Dave gets the Lightning element and runs to the Volcano of Doom. Zomboss teleports himself to the volcano to get the Fire element. Once he got it, Crazy Dave fights him again in another Zombot. When he was defeated, he drops the Fire element and Crazy Dave gets it. Dr. Zomboss teleported himself first and Crazy Dave manages to get in it too. Crazy Dave and Zomboss gets teleported to Zomboss' lair. You and Penny get to Zomboss' lair and Zomboss uses his machine to get all the elements and uses his new zombot: the Zombot Elementor. You, Penny and Crazy Dave manage to defeat him and the elements are back in their normal spots. Mechanic These are the mechanics. Elements Plants now have their elements, based on their area. Some plants can massively beat some zombies, or weakly damage them, and zombies do the same too. Here is the mechanic. Nature: Strong against Water, weak against Fire and Lightning. Rock: Strong against Snow, weak against Wind. Wind: Strong against Lightning and Rock, weak against Fire. Water: Strong against Fire, weak against Nature and Snow. Snow: Strong against Rock and Water, weak against Fire Lightning: Strong against Nature, weak against Wind. Fire: Strong against Snow and Wind, weak against Water. Items When you finish a Bonus Area, you get an item that you can put into a plant's slot. However, you can get only 5 of them. Each item makes the plant have a special ability, if the plant has it. When you remove the item, the ability will be gone. Here are the five items: # Yin-Yang- Power of Balance!: Makes the plant's attack stronger but 10% weaker in health. (For sun producing plants, sun production is 10% faster)(Instant-use plants can't use this) # Snowflakes- Freeze!: Whenever the plant shoots the zombie, it will have a 30% chance to freeze the zombie. (For sun producing plants, whenever sun is produced, there is a 35% chance to freeze a zombie.) # Lava Rock- Hard Burn!: 25% chance to shoot a Lava Rock, dealing 10 damage. (Sun producing plants and instant use plants can't use this.) Suburban Almanac See here: Plants vs. Zombies: Elemental Disorder/Suburban Almanac Achievements # Off the Green: Complete Evergreen Plains. Reward: 1000 coins and 5 gems. # Rock 'n Roll: Complete Rocky Cave. Reward: 1500 coins and 6 gems. # Rigor Mormist: Complete Misty Mountain. Reward: 2000 coins and 7 gems. # Water-away: Complete Gushing Rivers. Reward: 2500 coins and 8 gem # No More Snow: Complete Snowy Peak. Reward: 3000 coins and 9 gems. # Bright Lighters: Complete The Sound of Lightning. Reward: 3500 coins and 10 gems. # Extinguished Flame War: Complete Volcano of Doom. Reward: 4000 coins and 11 gems. # Back to Normal: Complete the game. Plants See here: Plants vs. Zombies: Elemental Disorder/Plants Zombies See here: Plants vs. Zombies: Elemental Disorder/Zombies Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies You can buy plants, upgrades, and costumes in the shop. See here: Plants vs. Zombies: Elemental Disorder/Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Areas There are 2 kinds of areas, Adventure and Bonus. Adventure Areas focus more on the main story, while Bonus Areas don't. Here are the areas: Adventure Areas Adventure Areas focus on the main story. # Evergreen Plains- The first area. No gimmicks. This acts like a tutorial for the game. Element: Nature # Rocky Cave- The second area. It is a bit dark, so mushrooms are needed here. Minecarts and Boulder Trap Tiles are introduced here. Element: Rock # Misty Mountain- The third area. there is fog, but it is day. Plantern can remove the fog. Element: Wind # Gushing Rivers- The fourth area, and is day. This somehow is like Big Wave Beach, but with some differences. The water can go all the way to the first column. There is no tideline. But, rocks can stop the water from running. Rocks are damaged when hit, and zombies eat them, but will get damaged. Element: Water # Snowy Peak- The fourth area, is day. It is cold, so your plants will freeze. Hot Bean can thaw them, and the thaw lasts forever. Avalanches happen, similar to Low Tide, but will kill the plants and zombies on those lanes. Element: Snow # The Sound of Lightning- The fifth area, it is dark. All sun-producing plants sleep except Sun-shroom. There is fog again. Sometimes, lightning will strike, damaging plants and zombies. Plantern won't get damaged, but his light will go off for a few seconds. Element: Lightning # Volcano of Doom- The sixth area, is night again. Lava will be on some tiles, so you can't plant on them, but they produce a glow to keep some plants from sleeping. Fire Trap Tiles are introduced as well . Element: Fire # Zomboss' Lair- The seventh area, is dark, which is just the same as night. However, since there is no soil, you need Flower Pot. Element: None, but the elements you got will come back. Bonus Areas Bonus Areas contain special items that can be used to give a special ability to plants. These areas contain two or more elements, therefore 2 or more kinds of zombies. These areas need coins to be unlocked. # Kung-fu Crumble- The first bonus area, is day. It has the same Environment Modificator as Kung-fu World. Element: Nature, Wind, Fire, Water. Bonus Item: Yin Yang # Winter Wonderland- The second bonus area, is day. It has the same gimmick as Misty Mountain and Snowy Peak. Element: Wind, Snow. Bonus Item: Snowflakes # In The Mines- The third bonus area, is night. It has the same gimmicks as Volcano of Doom and Rocky Cave. Element: Fire and Rock. Bonus Item: Lava Rock Trivia Area Specific # The area "The Sound of Lightning" is a reference to a chapter level in Bookworm Adventures 2. ## It is also a reference to Ray Bradbury's "The Sound of Thunder". Game Specific #One sun is now worth 25 sun, like PvZ and early PvZ2 Verisons. # Instead of defending a house, you will be defending Penny (in any kind of vehicle she is). Category:Games